Disappointment
by xoxLewrahxox
Summary: A Dark fic about Bellatrix serving her master. She has doubts and fears, especially when Draco becomes a Death Eater. Please R&R COMPLETED
1. Running

A/N: Hi, this is my new fic about Bellatrix. Maybe out of character in some chapters, but I promise you I will try and prevent it from happening! Please review and if you do have to criticise. Please be constructive Thanks. By the way it is AU.

Running

**(Bella's POV)**

I am out of breath, yet I still keep running. I need to outrun Potter. I can hear his footsteps behind me. I know I need to outrun him, he will get the Aurors to throw me in Azkaban. I hated Azkaban, it was so cold and that was the first time of my life I was afraid. Dementors feasted on my happy memories. Narcissa giving birth to Draco is just one. I still can't describe how happy I was for her to have a beautiful son.

I am running through the Atrium. I need to get to the fireplace.

"Crucio!" Shouts Potter.

I fall to the ground. There is a stab of pain, like knives digging into your skin, but all of a sudden it stops.

Potter, is stood there in front of me, his wand pointing at me. I whimper slightly, I am at his mercy and my wand is over the other side of the hall.

He stares directly in my eyes.

A harsh, cold voice then echoes round the hall.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, you at the mercy of Harry Potter. I am very disappointed." It hisses harshly.

I recognise it immediately.

"My Lord!" I cry. "I am sorry I really am."

My master appears in front of me.

"I will talk to you later Bellatrix, and be prepared to suffer." He says coldly.

Though I wish he had shouted. I hate hearing that disappointed cold tone.

"Disapparate now!" he commands.

I am not foolish enough to disobey his order, and I do as he says.

OoOoo

I am sat in the meeting room of the inner circle, on the chair closest to his grand one. I try to stop the tears but they are flowing thick and fast, I can't help it, the only thing I am scared of is losing the Dark Lord's favour. I know it will happen tonight.

I conjured a quill and some parchment, and wrote:

OoOoo

_My Lord and Master will punish me, as I am the only death eater left who went to the ministry tonight. It was Lucius's fault, for not getting the prophecy. I am going to lose his favour. _

I did not know why I just wrote that, but I suppose it is my mind trying to deal with what I am about to face.

I set down the quill and the tears still flow, pain rips through my heart.

I Bellatrix Lestrange for the first time fear the Dark Lord's wrath, as it will be directed at me, and only me.

OoOoo

A/N: I know it is short, but I will continue with it. Please review and tell me what you think. –Hugs to everyone who reviews-


	2. Returning

Returning

I am sat with my head in my hands and I am crying silently. The door bangs open. I know who that is, of course I do. I try to compose myself and as I am just about to lift my head up. I hear the rustle of parchment; I realise that the Dark Lord is going to read what I wrote before. Oh my Merlin! I should of put it away!

"Oh Bellatrix, how touching." He says very softly almost pleasant, but I know his mood can switch at any time.

"_My master and my lord will punish me, as I am the only death eater, who came back from the ministry tonight._ Very true, very true." He mutters.

"Oh, I love the next bit." He continues. "_It was Lucius's fault for not getting the prophecy." _

"Oh Bellatrix, Was it really Lucius's fault." He says mockingly, as if he was talking to a three-year-old child.

My cheeks burn with embarrassment, he was mocking me.

He laughs at my embarrassment. Then he turns serious as if he were never laughing.

"I would have expected you to get that prophecy Bellatrix Lestrange, I thought for a witch of high ability, especially in the Dark Arts. It would be incredibly easy for you." He says coldly.

"Now however, I realise your mind was not on serving me was it?" My lord says even more colder. Everything seemed to shiver, including I.

I look at him in shock; tears are threatening to slip down my cheeks from my eyes.

"ANSWER ME! YOUR MIND BELLATRIX LESTRANGE WAS NOT ON SERVING ME. WAS IT?" He asks, full with rage and fury.

"M-my lord? P-please. W-what are you s-saying? I-I-I d-don't understand, w-what you mean." I stutter. Now I am so afraid, I think he doubts my loyalty.

"Oh believe me, you do and I would of expected you to be down on your knees begging me for mercy. If not begging me for your _life_." He says, his voice full of menace.

I am beginning; to realise My Lord is starting to hate me. I do not like being in this position. I just know I am losing the Dark Lord's favour

"Please, my lord. I honestly do not know, why you think that my mind was not in serving you. For the past 14 years. Every single day, it was the only thing. I thought about." I shriek. I regret instantly, shrieking at him.

"IT IS NOT!" He shouts.

Words cannot express now how terrified I am. I do not know what he is talking about. Oh my Merlin. What do I say? I can feel him looking at me now, I gaze into his eyes, I know he is waiting for me to answer.

"My lord please." I begin shakily " I beg of you to take time to explain why you think my mind was not on serving you?"

I gasp as I feel his hand slap across my face; I immediately put my hand to my cheek. Tears fill my eyes. Though it is out of shock more than the pain.

My eyes go to his and I see that they are full of rage. No remorse lies there. Tears are starting to flow fast as I realise there is no mercy. I know I think this so many times, but I am petrified.

"Sirius Black. You wanted him dead. Ever since he ran away didn't you?" he asks with menace.

"Of course! My poor Aunt Walburg, had to suffer in shame because of him!" I say.

"Oh Bellatrix, I think you better get out of my sight, and think, just think of why, I think that your mind is not on serving me, and also try to work out why Sirius Black is connected with that." He whispers.

"Yes my lord." I murmur back.

I stand up without haste and flee from the room and as I walk down the corridor. My heart fills with emotion. An emotion that I never have really experienced. It is hurt. I now feel nobody is going to take away the hurt, which rests in my heart. Only my master, and I know that the hurt is not going to be taken away for a long time.

OoOoo

A/N: Please review.


	3. Everything Is Painful

A/N: Thank your so much for all of your reviews, I cannot tell you how much I appreciate them. It keeps me motivated.

OoOoo

**Everything is Painful**

I sat on the sofa in the Death Eater's lounge, as we like to call it.

My heart feels as if it is about to break with hurt and fright. I cannot express how terrified I am. I might be just a millimetre close from being Nagini's meal, or I might endure pain more than I could possibly imagine. It will be the Dark Lord torturing me after all, He knows spells that I couldn't even dream about, let alone perform myself.

I rest my head on the cushion cursing myself for getting into this situation; I was the Dark Lord's most loyal servant, yet even though it sounds stupid, I hope that I am still. I cannot bear to imagine life without being in the Dark Lord's favour, but I have lost it.

Tears are forming yet again from my eyes, a single tear goes down my cheek, more tears leak out and the next thing I know my eyes are still teary and I am drowsy.

OoOoo

_I am stood, next to Sirius Black _

"_Get away from me you bitch! You think I am going to protect you, my __**dear**__ cousin. Them days were gone, as soon as you turned to the Dark side " He shouts, then he disappears._

_I look around and there is the inner circle of Death Eaters. Lucius is stood there; I walk over to him. He roughly pushes me away and I fall to the ground. _

"_NO, WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO BE HERE. YOU ARE NOT THE INNER-CIRCLE YOU ARE NOTHING TO THE DARK LORD BELLATRIX!" He screams. The other Death Eaters laugh and nod in agreement._

_I feel myself being pulled to my knees by magic. _

"_Bellatrix, my dear sister. Nobody is going to do it or take the punishment for you! I am definitely not. I would quite happily have saved you from that fate, if you had not said you wanted to kill me for marrying the man I love. Also for disowning me and attempting to kill my daughter." A voice said seriously. _

_I look up and there, with her light brown hair and friendly looking eyes is Andromeda. __**No!**__ I think. She vanishes. _

"_Crucio." A familiar voice bellows. _

_I am in agony; I am biting my lip trying not to show my weakness by letting out a scream. Then I feel blood seeping into my mouth._

_OoOoo_

"Oi Bellatrix get up!" A squeaky voice screams.

I open my eyes.

There stood above me is a short man, who looks as if he has not bathed in a week.

"Wormtail." I sneer.

" The Dark Lord wants to see you and pray he is merciful." He sneers back.

I rise and push him to the ground, he whimpers.

"Pathetic." I hiss.

I walk down the winding corridor with candles on either side, they seem to be floating of their own accord and I feel a sticky substance in my mouth. I raise my finger to my lips and realise that my lip is bleeding. I remember the dream I had.

Everything:

Andromeda, Lucius, My Lord and Sirius. All they said. A pang seems to echo through my body from my heart.

Sirius I killed him, He was close to me when we were both young, we played for hours in the forest near my parents manor and I killed him, I killed my own cousin.

"No point regretting it Bella!" A voice announced.

I whip round and sink to my knees, reaching out for my master's robes and kissing my lips to it.

I feel a tug on my hair and close my eyes, through pain.

OoOoo

I am in the throne room, where the Death Eater meetings are sometimes held, especially when people are going to be suffering some kind of punishment.

"Look at me Bellatrix. I want to see your eyes, fill up with tears and to see you writhe in torment." My lord whispers.

I bring my eyes up to meet his. I am shaking, my body does not want to be abused with the Dark Lord's torture.

"Crucio." He says.

My body is writhing, what seems like a hundred knives are piercing my skin. I open my mouth and I let out an ear-shrieking scream. He takes it off.

"Oh my dear Bella, Does that hurt baby?" He says mockingly and in a voice similar to my baby one.

I look at him, tears streaming down my face.

"Y-you." I start to splutter.

"Crucio." He says.

Once again I am in pain. Darkness passes before my eyes. Let me die let me die. I think desperately, I can get away from the pain.

"MY LORD, KILL ME, KILL ME NOW!" I scream.

He chuckles, taking the curse off me.

"Oh my sweet, sweet Bella. I was going to reward you. I was, but you did not get that prophecy. Though I have to say now that Sirius Black is now dead! Your mind will be on serving me." He hisses.

"M-m-my L-lord, I am your most faithful and my mind was on serving you." I whisper my voice hoarse through screaming.

"Bellatrix, this is the first time you have lied to me. Tut, tut." He hisses again.

OoOoo

Pain, agony, pain, agony. That is all I felt for the next few hours. He stops abruptly, Looks at me and simply turns round to go and sit on his throne. I lie on the ground gasping. Sweat on my forehead, blood from my lip has now dried. I am gasping still.

"Bellatrix, you have lost the honour of being my favourite now!" His voice echoes round the room. He laughs wickedly.

My sobs echo round the room, for the next few minutes. The Dark Lord sighs and goes from the room and leaves me lying there.

I have lost the Dark Lord's favour. Nobody can save me. My god, I have suddenly realised my dream is coming true. Oh my Merlin, why does it seem everything is painful? From torture physically and torture of the mind to torture of dreams. From people who may have betrayed you in the past, yet you love them still?

OoOoo

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review I love to know what you think.


	4. Lost

Lost

"Bellatrix! You have to eat please!"

I hear Narcissa calling me through the bedroom door; I am staying at The Riddle House and Narcissa is here for some unknown reason.

With a pang of the heart I realise Lucius is in Azkaban. I swear if the Dark Lord hurts Narcissa for Lucius's mistakes, then I will… I will…. Well I cannot really do anything. It is the Dark Lord after all, but I can only imagine what I would do if the Dark Lord hurts Narcissa, I will torture him into madness or make him suffer some horrific death. And tell him nobody hurts a Black. (Well unless it is a certain Blood Traitor who happens to be married to Ted Tonks, but that is beside the point.)

"Bellatrix, Please don't ignore me! You haven't eaten for three days." Narcissa pleads.

Silence. I don't want to reply, as tears may just once again fall from my eyes and roll down my cheeks. Though I do feel as if I have cried so much that there is no tears left to weep.

I hear the click of Narcissa's boots go off into the distance. I sink my head onto my pillow, letting the tears flow silently like a river.

"OI, YOUR SISTER WANTS YOU. AT LEAST HAVE THE CURTESY TO LISTEN TO HER!"

I wake with a start; I must have cried myself to sleep yet again.

Somebody is rapping their knuckles on the door.

Footsteps then go off into the distance.

I close my eyes, I am so tired and at peace, if only… if only I could stay like this forever in the peaceful silence, with the pain having lifted from my heart.

Oh, sleep is coming over me. Taking away the pain and torment, of my body. Where the pain seems to still linger, as if it will never go away.

"OH MY MERLIN." I scream. Sitting up as quick as a flash of lightening. Pain is searing down my left arm.

I look and see the dark mark has turned black.

OoOoo Everyone is there. McNair, Wormtail, Narcissa, Snape, Yaxley, Avery, The Carrows. Also some people whom I do not recognise, as they are either new or unimportant.The Dark Lord is stood there in his silky black robes; he smiles at me as I enter. I usually would have smiled back as a sort of hello, but there was something about that smile, which was unfriendly and cold looking. Almost as if he wanted to cause me as much pain as possible.

I do as what people would expect I sink before his feet and kiss the hem of his robes. Holding the kiss for slightly longer then usual , almost as long new death eaters who wanted to prove themselves to him. I want him to forgive, to praise me and tell me I am his most loyal.

I can feel his eyes on the back of my neck, as I turn my back on him and go to stand in-between Narcissa and to my disgust Snape.

Narcissa reaches out and squeezes my hand as a sort of comfort, but lets go immediately as the Dark Lord cast his eyes towards her.

" My dear followers. You may have noticed that we have a considerable amount of people missing today." The Dark Lord begins.

A few of the people I do not know cast their eyes around the room, and one pathetic looking one says, "Yes I have only just noticed My Lord."

"And do you know the funny thing is, is that they were not stupid or weak, They were put in Azkaban just through somebody's determination of not following the task in hand. By having their mind not on serving me, but on killing their blood traitor cousin." The Dark Lord continues.

"My Lord!" I cry suddenly, " Oh, my master. My mind was on serving you! Please, Oh please do not think I am to blame." I go and kneel at his feet.

Tears are flowing again, like an endless stream and my heart starts to pound.

"Don't lie to me Lestrange!" The Dark Lord bellows and kicks me, so I am lying on my back.

He walks forward and deliberately steps on my fingers and I cry out in sheer agony.

He laughs at my scream.

"Raymond, You asked me before what would happen if you lost my favour, look at her and you will see what it is like, Glad I could answer your question." The Dark Lord says not giving a care in the world, though I could tell he was probably smiling politely at this Raymond person.

I am just lying there, and my heart is pounding through fright. I do not know what the dark lord will do to me next; will he leave me lying there? Or after the meeting torture me some more? But I know that the Dark Lord likes to keep me waiting in fear and terror.

OoOoo

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. It is appreciated and it will keep me motivated


	5. Pure Loathing From Him

Pure loathing From Him

I am lying in my bed yet again; it is all I seem to do these days. Ever since I lost his favour.

There is nothing that I can possibly do. I apologise again and again for the loss of the prophecy, but he refuses to accept it. I now know that if you apologise to the dark lord you receive pain.

I let out a sigh. I need Rodolphus, my husband and the love of my life. But he is in Azkaban with Lucius and I have no idea when or how he is going to get out.

My stomach rumbles and I turn over and look at the time on my watch. It s 12:30. I need something to eat and Merlin I pray I don't see the Dark Lord. That he has taken to reading or making plans in his study.

I climb out of bed and within the space of 10 minutes, I am washed and dressed.

I apply lipstick to my dry, chapped lips. My eyes are red and puffy and I am pale almost deathly looking, my hair falls over my shoulders, lank and unclean.

I need to forget my appearance only one person has made me look like that and I seriously hope I do not have to see him today.

OoOoo

"Ah, Bellatrix, you are awake." An icy cold voice echoes through the dining room.

There he stands from the other side of the room, a smile playing about his lips. Not a normal smile, but a cold, evil looking one.

"Your ah… Display shall we say. Last night was very amusing, if not pathetic. Your fellows were laughing about it when you went to your and Rodolphus's room last night." He continues, obviously very amused.

I close my eyes, wishing that the tears stopped sliding down my pale cheeks. Oh My Merlin, he knows my weakness, he knows I miss Rod so much.

"Yes, your fellows were mocking you. Heartbreaking don't you think?" He says the smile still playing around his lips.

Oh My Merlin, he said fellows, but doesn't that mean that he doesn't think I am below them.

"Oh Bellatrix but you are below them." He laughs horridly at the end of this sentence.

What can I do…? Oh Merlin help me…. How the hell do I gain back his trust and favour?

" You cannot gain back the trust you have lost nor the favour, especially when you in my eyes are as low as a mudblood."

He is reading my thoughts once again, pain is screaming through my mind. My Lord he is strong, my occulmency barrier is being reduced to nothing, he is fighting his way into my mind, revealing my thoughts and emotions.

"OUT OF MY MIND PLEASE." I scream.

All pain stops abruptly. All I can hear is his laugh echoing coldly around the room.

"Oh Bellatrix, I am your master as you know, so I do have the authority to dive into your mind without so much as a second thought. Seriously, you should consider letting me see your innermost thoughts. It will not be painful, I assure you." He says.

I need to get out; I need to calm down. And most importantly I need to see Narcissa I am going into hysterics and anger is boiling up inside me. The only option is run, just run. I run towards the door.

I reach my hands out towards the handle, I touch it for a brief second and I feel a searing pain. I gasp he must of put a charm on the door.

I pull up a chair and sit down; I am shaking through anger and torment. I bring my head up to look at him and he is still stood there.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME! YOU ARE DRIVING ME INSANE?" I shriek. A sob follows that.

He comes over to me clapping his hands mockingly.

"Nice approach, a change. By now I would be feeling so much more powerful, though my robes would be in an unpleasant state. They would be covered, in mascara, wet through tears and lipstick." He says still clapping as he does so.

I let out a fresh sob.

"YOU CANNOT SEE HOW SORRY I AM? YOU DON'T KNOW HOW SORRY I AM." I shriek yet again.

He laughs evilly, I hear him mutter something about being more respectful especially respecting him as he is so talented and great.

"Hello, my lord and vermin!" I hear,

There he was thinking he is so fabulous and powerful stands Yaxley.

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME VERMIN, YOU TWAT?" I scream.

He smirks, not bothered.

"Bellatrix, you are insane." He says simply.

"YOU ARE MAKING ME INSANE!" I retort, my throat starts to burn through pain.

I am shaking more then ever, I need comfort and I need to talk to someone. I can guarantee that if I would have had something to eat, I would have been sick through anger.

I want to get out; I need to get out. The pair of them are going to break into my mind I can see it. Making me relieve terrible times, through my life.

I rise from my chair, and flee towards the door, hoping it isn't locked and to my relieve it isn't.

I run down the corridor, away from him. Him the one who I dedicated my life to, my lord and master. The one who I took orders from without question. I now know he is out to get me.

"Bella!" I feel a warm hand on my shoulder.

I fling myself into her arms, Cissy's arms. She wraps her arms round me tightly, stroking my hair. Muttering words of comfort. She is telling me it will be ok, that he will forgive me in time.

"He won't" I whisper.

"Oh, he will." She replies confidently, though I did think I heard a small hint of uncertainty, however confident it seemed to sound.

I want to tell Cissy, I love her. I know she is the best sister I have got. She comforts me. In the past I have been quite horrid to her. I want to say all these things, but pain is stabbing through my heart.

I can foresee that there is more pain to come.

OoOoo

**A/N: Not much progress I know, but it may be vital to the plot. I have not actually planned this, just writing as I am going along.**

**Reviews would be appreciated and I will update soon!**


	6. Oh My Merlin

Oh My Merlin. 

"Bella, you call yourself a noble death eater. What a load of s-" McNair says laughing as he does so.

"Careful McNair, my dear friend. She might shriek at you." Snape says.

I am in the living quarters of the Death Eaters; in the sitting room. People are sat there staring at me. Listening to the sarcastic comments and horrible mockery.

Everyone is laughing; the laughter fills my ears,

"AT LEAST I SPENT, 14 YEARS IN AZKABAN FOR OUR MASTER!" I scream in desperation.

"Oh how noble, and how bored the Dark Lord must be, for your continuous reminisces of the place." Yaxley says, clapping his hands sarcastically.

A scream of cackling and jeering follow these words.

I want them to stop. This is too humiliating.

"Look guess who I am." Wormtail says.

"Go on wormy!" A new Death Eater declares, making everyone hush.

Wormtail, pretends to throw his none existent hair back, getting down on his knees. A swarm of laughter fills the air

He says in a high imitation.

"My Lord, I am your most faithful, Really I am. Though I am sorry my cousin is more important than you are! Please forgive me." He let out a wail of pretending to cry.

A new Death eater with long black hair, rises from his chair, and stands above Wormtail, who is still pretending to cry.

"Oh, Bellatrix you have disappointed me." He says.

"Oh Malvir be careful!" Snape says warningly. "Don't want to give Bellatrix an excuse to think of getting back into the Dark Lord's favour."

Everyone laughs at Malvir's attempt at being the almighty Dark Lord.

"Oh, shut up please!" I plead. I gasp at what I have just done.

Oh My Merlin, why am I pleading for them to stop? Why am I pleading with them? The pathetic unworthy ones.

They are howling with laughter once again; my cheeks are burning red with embarrassment.

I feel a cold breeze on my neck, and look round. In the doorframe stands Draco.

"Ah Draco, You got the Dark Lord's owl?" Snape asked.

"Draco." I say surprised.

"Aunt Bellatrix." He replies, casting a smile at me. "I am becoming a death eater." He ends proudly.

I smile at him. Though I do hope that this in not a revenge plan.

"Oh, Well done." I say. I go towards my nephew and ruffle his sleek blond hair.

OoOoo

I want to know, what is happening, Why is Draco becoming a Death Eater? I hear his wail of torture, from the sitting room.

I know it is the Dark Lord's choice, but how dare he keep me from my own nephew's induction to the service. I hope Draco is ok, even though he is suffering.

A wail of pain echoes to my ears. My heart is hurting through the scream, Oh Draco be brave.

Hopefully the Dark Lord doesn't inflict too much pain upon Draco. I would like to be able to say why the Dark Lord does make you suffer the cruciatius curse, when you join him. But I cannot.

OoOoo

_One Week Later…_

No, I am dead. I am dead. Tears are streaming down my cheeks. I am screaming, with fear and regret. I betrayed my Lord. Why oh why did I let Narcissa talk me into it?

I sit down on the edge of my four poster bed, trying my utmost hardest to compose myself. Bellatrix you need to forget about it, forget that you went against the Dark Lord's wishes.

An owl comes through the open window; I recognise it immediately as the Eagle owl, which the Malfoy's have. The owl extends its leg. I carefully take off the letter.

OoOoo

_Bella- _

_I am sorry! But I had to do it, can't you understand that. I need to protect my son, he is my only son. I need to protect him. I am his mother! Bella please, I am begging you, I know you are so faithful to the Dark Lord, despite what he does and I also know that you admire him greatly, but please I beg of you not to tell him, what happened tonight for Draco's sake. _

_Your Loving Sister _

Cissy x OoOoo

The handwriting is shaky towards the end. I feel like writing back to Cissy, but I can't. I will rage at her. My mind is all over the place. I do not want to betray the Dark Lord, he is angry with me as it is. I do not want to give him more reason to hurt me. I was in agony when he tortured me, I cannot go through the cruciatius curse, The aftermath, aching and weariness of your bones. Your head is screaming at you, demanding that you tell it, why you allowed the spell to be performed on you. It is like knifes piercing your skin.

I hear a crack of somebody apparating, I look up and there stands Yaxley so proud and with a smug look upon his face. A firewhiskey in one hand, the other hand was out trying to keep him from falling over.

"Bella, betraying the Dark Lord tut, tut." He slurs, shaking his finger, and falling backwards slightly.

My heart skips a beat.

"W-w-what did y-y-ou say?" I stutter timidly.

He laughs, almost falling over and disapparates.

Oh My Merlin. He might know, I was Snape and Narcissa's bonder for the unbreakable vow, Yet he can't know can he? Dear Merlin why is my life so difficult? I want to escape, to be in Rodolphus's arms once more, but I can do no such thing.

OoOoo

A/N: Short I know. But I didn't want to do too much in this chap. Reviews would be appreciated, Hugs to everyone who does.


	7. Unbelievable

**A/N: Technology these days, My comp mouse broke and I had to use the Archos. Seriously the Internet is crap on that. Anyway on with the story**.

OoOoo

**Unbelievable **

**(A few weeks later)**

Draco stood in front of me, his grey eyes looking tearful. His face was a greyish tinge. His white shirt tinted with dirt. His sleek blond hair, greasy and longer then the last time I saw him. His full of terror, speaking about his time at school, his voice is hoarse and full of the emotion fear. My darling, beautiful nephew being ripped apart by the Dark Lord, any normal wizard would be at school now, sneaking out to roam around the school. Talking and playing chess in the Common Room, Or even talking about the Dark Lord's cause. His left arm was once free of pain, pure and clear; yet it is now, covered with the Dark mark. I am proud of him do not think I am not. But now I am starting to wonder whether Narcissa was right in saying Draco was too young to fulfil the Dark Lord's wishes.

"Aunt Bella?" His voice calls. This brings me out of my thoughts.

"What sorry?" I mumble.

"I was asking you, what you think I should try next." Draco asks, his voice was slightly desperate.

"Draco-" I begin

The door is flung open. There he stands. The one person I still dread too see now.

"Draco!" Demanding and business- like as ever. "Bellatrix!" I flinch as he says my name.

Immediately I go to my knees in front of him, kissing the hem of his robes, like I should.

I rise to my feet, casting my eyes over to Draco. He looks like he is rising from a low bow.

"Draco! When will the deed be done?" His voice is harsh, and ready to attack.

"M-m-my L-l-lord I need more time, p-please." Draco replies, fear seems to be pouring out of his mouth.

Draco sent a look in my direction, as if asking me what I should do.

"Time?" Draco winced, as the Dark Lord's voice grew louder through anger. "You assured me that it would be done as soon as you got back to school! I want it done Draco. Immediately!"

Heart is pounding, and fear is rising in my throat. Oh Merlin please don't punish him. I plead desperately in my mind.

"Get back to school, with Snape now! Remember what I said." He hisses, rage building inside him.

I wanted to hug my nephew; I knew what it felt like to be in his position, with the Dark Lord's anger being thrown directly at you like a knife piercing your skin.

I saw Draco get his designer bag from the back of the chair, taking his time, as he did so.

The Dark Lord was beginning to grow impatient. His feet silently tapping the ground.

"Goodbye My Lord." Says Draco fearfully, bowing slightly.

He went through the door, and I sure before I heard it slam, there was a small sob.

The Dark Lord walks towards me, I bow my head out of respect.

"Dear Bellatrix…" He begins, his voice in a whisper.

I wait for him to say some more, but he simply, takes a loose strand of hair and pushes it behind my ears.

I hear him walking away, so I lift my head up.

"Bellatrix, I was going to say something to you, but I do not wish you to get too upset. Goodbye." He says.

Then he disapparates from the room.

**OoOoo**

" Bellatrix, I need to ask you something." A timid voice says.

"One minute." I mumble, taking a sip of coffee.

It is the next morning, and I am just sat in the library, reading Pureblood Weekly. I cast my eyes down the 'Dear Arianne" problem page.

"No, not one minute, I need to talk to you." the same voice whispers.

I raise my eyes. Narcissa is standing there, her eyes red and puffy, Tears were glistening on her pale face.

"Narcissa." I cry, throwing my magazine down.

I hug her; she lets out a sob onto my shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She whispers.

"What?" I ask confused.

"THE DARK LORD, IS GOING TO KILL DRACO!" She shrieks, tears falling rapidly.

"He won't Cissy." I reply.

"HE TOLD ME!" She screams. She falls onto the chair, crying in despair.

Oh My Merlin! Is the Dark Lord really that angry. Merlin help Draco!

**OoOoo**

**A/N: The Suspense lol. Reviews would be welcome. I will love you forever if you do :)**


	8. Distress and Tell me

**A/N: Changing POV here to Draco.**

**Distress and tell Me**

**(Draco POV)**

In the boy's bathroom at Hogwarts, I stand there shaking with fear, shivering all over. I know I can't do it, so I might as well just give up now. I can't do it because I could not bring upon myself the cruelty of savagely ripping away a person's life, like a dog sinking its teeth into human flesh.

Murderer, that is what I will be labelled as, by Potter and The Ministry.

I am ashamed; tears are glistening on my face. Guilt and regret are bubbling to the surface. I am terrified, more terrified than I have ever been. The Dark Lord will kill me in the most horrific way and he wants the deed to be done as soon as possible.

"Draco!" I hear. The voice is cold and unfriendly

I whip round and the greasy-haired Snape is standing there. His lips have a mocking smile.

"My, my. Have I come at a bad time?" He drawls. He is pleased that he has found me when I am most vulnerable. I can tell by the glint of happiness in his eyes.

I don't say anything and just feeling uncomfortable wipe away the tears that are still lingering on my face.

"Yes good boy." Snape says ever so condescending. "Come we are off to see the Dark Lord."

My heart skips a beat, I have not improved since last time and I will be punished I just know it.

He is glaring at me, hoping that I will say something or start walking. Stopping his glaring, I nod my head. He motions me to follow him and I do so, slightly hesitating. I remember what Aunt Bellatrix told my mother at the beginning of the school year about how she didn't trust Snape, and how she suspected that he was being unfaithful to the Dark Lord.

Well, I have to say I do not agree with her. He is too horrid to be a member of The Order Of the Phoenix.

**OoOoo**

"Draco! Draco!" I hear my mother shouting me, as I ascend the staircase leading up to the Dark Lord's study, in the Riddle Manor.

I look behind me and see my mother standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Can I have a word please?" She calls.

"Yes mother." I reply.

**OoOoo**

The room I am in now has a large bay window, which looks directly upon the graveyard, which has a look of horror about it. It has a black carpet with Black, leather sofas and a small coffee table in the middle of the room. A fire is burning merrily in the grate. Mother motions me to sit down, which I do so gladly.

"Draco…" She begins shakily. She looks down towards the ground, wiping away the tears, which are now on her face.

"Mother, what is wrong? I say fearfully. I know she wants to tell me what has caused her that distress, but each time she does, more tears fall from her eyes.

I rise from the sofa and go over to where she is sat. I put my arm round her in a comforting way, hoping that this will soothe her.

"Draco. Your father and me have led you into this life, and we are responsible for the position that you are in." Tears brimming in her eyes, as she says this.

"Mother…" I say, "It wasn't as if I wasn't going to be a Death Eater anyway, when I left school."

"Oh, Draco, my darling." She whispers. She pulls me into a hug. Hugging me as if she doesn't want to let go. I am perplexed at why she is doing this. I know she loves me, but has somebody said something to her about me which has upset her?

I gasp as my left arm burns. It is sharp and impatient, I am probably going to be punished and I don't even know why.

"Mother, The Dark Lord is calling me. I will talk to you later." I say quietly. She squeezes my hand and presses her lips to it.

"Draco, Whatever happens. I love you." She replies softly.

Then she stands up and kisses me on the forehead. I go from the room and I hear another sob as the door shuts behind me.

I think my Mother knows what the Dark Lord wants me for and by her distress, I know that this is not going to be very pleasant for me.

**A/N: Please review. Even if it is a single word like good or bad. I need to know whether you like it, otherwise i will not continue. Please :)**


	9. Difficult

****

Difficult

I am filled with dread. The heart in my chest is beating with terror. My palms are sweating. I reach out to knock on the Dark Lord's study door, but I pause, as I hear the voice of Aunt Bellatrix.

_"No My Lord! You cannot kill him. He is just a boy!" I hear Aunt Bellatrix scream._

I gulp My Gosh. He wants to kill me. What do I do? Run or stay. Wait to be killed? No definitely not. I want to go to get away from him. I inch slowly towards the stairs.

"NO DRACO!" A voice bellows.

I feel myself being flung back. I am flying through a door, at lightening speed. Blurs of colour race past me in what seems to be like the opposite direction. A muffled voice is screaming, with what seems to be pure horror. A twinge of pain flashes through my head, as I come to a complete stop. My head whacking against the stone wall.

"Draco!" I hear. I try to make out who it is, but I can't.

I am starting to slip into unconsciousness. I want to go. I need to go. This wouldn't be too bad if I died like this. I can't even feel the soreness anymore, but I can guarantee this is too good to be true.

OoOoo

I am lying on cushions. Every part of my body is aching.

"Your nephew is weak Bellatrix can't you see that?" I hear the Dark Lord say in a patronising tone.

My head is throbbing, like a hammer has been repeatedly hit around my head.I open my eyes, to see the Dark Lord standing above my Aunt Bella. A cut, which is bleeding slightly, lies on her cheek. She glances towards me, a small smile, filled with love and affection appears on her face.I watch her as she gets up and comes towards where I am lying, which is on a leather sofa and in the Dark Lord's living quarters.

"Draco" She whispers, sitting down on the edge of the sofa. She then starts stroking my fringe.

"Oh, please. Spare me. This is not natural." The Dark Lord hisses.

"I apologise, My Lord. Forgive me." My Aunt says. Her tone filled with the passion, which disgusts me. Though I have to say the tone filled with desire didn't sound as irksome, as it normally does.

"Draco. Stop acting like the spoilt pampered brat you are!" The Dark Lord snaps.

"Get up." He says, with menace.

I sit up immediately. My aunt gets up and goes towards the corner of the room.

"I am not speaking parseltongue, Draco Malfoy. I thought I made my instructions quite clear. Now get up." He shouts.

I nearly jump five feet into the air, with the coldness and menace of his shout. I rise from the chair without hesitation. Hating myself for being so submissive. Potter would have a heart attack if he saw me obeying his enemy

The Dark Lord starts laughing coldly. I can see my Aunt Bella mouth 'Occulmency' I don't even know what Occulmency is. I don't know whether it is a spell or a potion. What does Aunt Bella mean?

"Oh, Draco. You make me amused. Indeed Harry Potter may have a heart attack, if he saw you obeying me, but I doubt that you of all people, would he come and be heroic enough to save." He is still laughing, while he says this.

He stops abruptly, his eyes boring into mine, like he is trying to abstract my thoughts and feelings.

"Draco." He whispers. "You are weak and pathetic. I should of known, you would be incapable of doing the task."

He walks slowing towards me, his heels of his boots clicking, with every step.

"My Lord..." I begin, but he holds up his hand to silence me.

" Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!" The Dark Lord screams.

The force of the triple spell flings me up in the air like a rag doll. I am beginning to lose consciousness once more.

The next few minutes feel like hours. The spells are keeping on coming and I cannot contain my screams. Pain is coming thick and fast. He will end up killing me, even though that is his aim

Why does my life have to be so difficult?

**OoOoo**

**Bellatrix's POV**

What do I do? My nephew is being tortured. I can hear his screams filling my ears. Why did I even become a Death Eater? Then I remembered why I wanted to make my family proud. but I can't cope anymore! I want out! I don't care if I get killed myself. Draco is in pain and it is all because of me!

Guilt is building up inside of me. I need to escape, get away from the vicious Dark Lord. I don't mind him torturing muggles for fun; in fact I crave for it, to see him doing that act. But when it is my own flesh and blood. That is when I cannot cope.

I feel tears rolling down my face once more. Surely there is no more tears left for me to cry? That is all I seem to have been doing this past few months.

I have come to a decision I want out! I do not want to serve the Dark Lord anymore. This is one of the hardest things I have to do. And as much as I love my master. I cannot bare the thought of serving him, when he is doing this to my darling nephew.

I love Draco and I pray he comes with me, to at least try and escape the man who is causing him utter despair and pain.

I have to admit for the first time in my life, I am going to betray and most definitely lose the Dark Lord's trust and might even get killed for such an act.

**ooOoo**

**A/N: Please review. Your reviews are what keep writing, and if you don't tell me what you think, then I won't have the motivation to put up chapters as often as I am doing xx**


	10. Can I actually do it?

**Can I actually do it?**

**(Bellatrix's POV)**

I have been thinking very hard. I don't even know whether I have the courage to do it. I have spoken to Narcissa - Well it was really a quick whispered conversation. She has considered doing that before, you know running away from it all, but she didn't have the courage to do it either, for fear of being slaughtered by The Dark Lord

Death. The word usually brings me the sense of thrill and exhilaration, especially when the word is thought or said aloud. But now the mere thought of the word sends a shiver down my spine, reminding me of what I want to do, and the Dark Lord's anger at it. Now, times when I have been alone, whether it is taking a stroll around the gardens at Riddle Manor, (which is what I am doing now.), or simply lying in bed waiting for sleep to come over me. I have imagined the Dark Lord shouting at me for my betrayal, and saying them two short words that can end my life.

" Bellatrix Lestrange." A voice whispers in my ear. I feel hands on my shoulders. I turn my head. What does he want now?

"My Lord." I reply stiffly.

" Bellatrix, It has been a while since I spoke to you, in a what can be called friendly manner, I seem to be taking my anger out of you the past few days." He whispers yet again.

How can I put across that I do not wish to speak to him, as his actions he has been taking with Draco and I lately are infuriating? Well, not me as much as Draco. I have to admit.

"Why do you want to talk to me My Lord?" I say, a little shaky.

"Can't a Dark Lord and his faithful servant have a conversation?" He asks.

What is he doing? Faithful servant me? I lost his favour a good few months ago now! Is he playing mind games with me?

A burning question seems to be racing around my head . My heart starts beating…

"Have you forgiven me, for losing the prophecy My Lord?" It slips off my tongue, before I can stop it. I hold my breath waiting for a cold echo of laughter or a dose of pain.

"Bellatrix, I do not forgive easily." He says softly. "I need to go, I feel somebody call me. Goodbye my faithful one." He strokes my cheek, and I see him go off into the distance, His robes billowing behind him.

Taking a deep breath, I apparate to Malfoy Manor.

**OoOoo**

I walk into the Lounge, where Narcissa is sat reading a copy of "Witch Weekly." She lifts her head, as I enter.

"Bellatrix." She cries. Flinging her arms around my neck. "Are you well?"

"Yes, I am fine thank you." I reply, smiling slightly.

Narcissa indicates me to sit down on one of the black leather chairs. I do so gladly. She bustles off to get cups of veneficus tea for us both. Veneficus tea is a herbal tea. The herb which is used is a rather expensive herb from Albania; I tried the tea ages ago, when I met the Dark Lord. He does have expensive taste, considering his childhood, which only few Death Eaters know about.

I look around the room, waiting for her to come back. I think hard about this fleeing away from the Dark Lord. Could I actually do it?

She enters the room, two cups of steaming tea in her hands; she passes me a cup. I press it to my lips. I sip the contents and I feel it burn, as it runs down my throat. It stings slightly and makes me want to gasp with pain. But there is much worse pain, then being reckless enough to drink hot liquid when it has just been boiled.

"Narcissa. Do you want to do it? Run away from it all?" I ask shakily.

She sends me a worried look. "Yes and no, yes in the fact Draco is being treated horrid at the moment, and no in the fact we would be slaughtered in the most horrific way, by the Dark Lord."

I nod my head in acknowledgement.

"I w-w-ish I never been a part of it. The ministry I mean, that was when it all went wrong. I hate myself for losing his favour. It is my fault that you are in this situation." I say.

Narcissa sits there deep in thought, sipping tea.

"Before I came here, I was walking through the gardens of Riddle Manor, and the Dark Lord came up behind me and started talking to me, like before. Then when he had to leave he stroked my cheek. Do you think maybe he will stop hurting us?" I say quite timidly.

"Bellatrix. Do not fool yourself! with his mind games. I have decided I wish to leave with Draco. I want to flee. " She says anger pulsing in her voice.

"Tonight there is a meeting. Draco shall be there. I shall make an excuse and we leave, the three of us to start a new life." Narcissa continues.

I take a deep breath. Fear starting to mount inside me. Can I really betray my Lord and Master? and what would happen if I did.

**OoOoo**

**A/N: Reviews would be very nice. Just to let you all know I am going on holiday to Lanzorote on Sunday. So I am not sure when I will update. Also, I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year xx**


	11. Severe doubts

**Severe Doubts**

Destroying your life, I wake up. Destroying your life, I turn on the shower. Destroying your life, the day passes in a blur. The words 'Destroying your life, keep echoing in my head, like a constant reminder about what I am attempting to do that night. My heart is beating at an unnatural speed. I feel sick with fear. And I must admit I am feel as if I am going to burst into tears. Terror is pulsing through my veins, as the Death Eater meeting approaches; with every second it grows nearer, nagging doubts run through my mind at what about I may do that night.

**OoOoo**

He strides into the room, an impassive look upon his face. He nods at some people as if he is pleased with them. He casts his gaze to me and gives me a rare smile, my heart flutters with pleasure and I smile at him back.

I hear a small tutting sound and look to see Narcissa opposite folding her arms; mouthing: 'Don't chicken out.'

I want to flee, but on the other hand I don't. If I run, then this decision can lead to freedom or death; but I will live in constant fear of being found by the Dark Lord. Look at Igor Karakoff for example, he was found as soon as the Dark Lord decided he was strong enough to look for him.

"Bellatrix." The iciness of my master's voice brings me out of thought. "I asked Bellatrix, in which place did you kill Sirius Black."

"Sirius Black?" I asked confused. What has brought this on? I killed him a million years ago. Well a slight exaggeration, but it feels like it. Oh well Bellatrix, prepare to feel agony.

"Yes Sirius Black?" He says, he pauses for a few seconds. "Are you feeling alright Bellatrix? You look pale."

I feel a dose of pain, as he attempts to break my Occulmency barrier. I try my hardest to fight back and Thank Merlin with success, I driven him out of my mind. He looks at me with suspicion shakes his head and carries on with the meeting.

**OoOoo**

"Aunt Bellatrix. Mother says: Tonight, midnight, our manor." Draco whispers in my ear. I nod.

Death Eaters are everywhere: Some in muttered conversation, others looking around taking in the scene. I walk past some young, new Death Eaters, still happy at the fact they have seen the Dark Lord and been privileged to be included in a meeting.

"Bellatrix! Bellatrix! My girl!" I hear the familiar voice of the Dark Lord cut in between the buzz of conversation.

I pretend not to have heard, and ascend the nearest staircase, which leads up to my room.

I flee into my room, locking it with a flick of the wand. Oh My Merlin, Has he forgiven me, despite what he has said about him not forgiving. I think the last time he called me his girl was when he came to get me in Azkaban. I remember that day like it was yesterday:

_There I was lying on the single sheet, which served as a mattress. I was licking my mark, hoping the Dark Lord would somehow pick up how faithful I was still to him. _

_The door was blasted open. I crawled towards him, kissing his robes. Telling him how grateful I was. _

_Then that is when he said: "I am glad I did it, my girl. You will be rewarded for your faithfulness."_

_**OoOoo**_

Azkaban? There was a jolt in my stomach. I imagine Lucius's face when someone sends him a letter saying that Draco, Narcissa and I have ran away from the cause. His face a rage of anger. Rodolphus stood next to him a face a similar expression. He will hunt me down for divorce; Well I have to admit I do deserve it, for doing all that stuff with Rosier and his brother Rabastan, but lets not go there. I then imagine the fellow prisoners laughing at them, for our betrayal. Then with pang of the heart, I imagine the fury on the Dark Lord's face. This leaves me feeling terrified and an ounce of guilt seems to run through my body.

I quickly go to the bag, I packed earlier on today. It was a small emerald green colour, though it had an undetectable extension charm on it of course. It contained: Robes, books about really advanced Dark Magic, healing potions, and various books on how to change your appearance.

A knock at the door echoes an arrival. I sigh impatiently. I hate being disturbed.

"Yes." I say sharply.

A young boy with brown air and a boyish face enters the room. He looks fresh out of Hogwarts.

He enters the room, staring at me as if I am some sort of Goddess.

"Yes." I say, clicking my fingers.

"You are Bellatrix Lestrange." He says sounding as if he is in awe.

"No, I am Druella Black. Of course I am you idiot." I say firmly.

"A letter for you Madam Lestrange." He says.

He hands me a letter. It reads:

_Bella-_

_Remember to sneak out a midnight. And for Merlin's sake please do not get caught. _

_C.M_

_**OoOoo**_

"Do you want me to get you some parchment to reply?" The boy asks in one breath.

I hold my hand up to silence him. There is something wrong with this letter, It looks like it has been smudged. But I know it wasn't the boy who stands before me now, as he handed it to me in the envelope. I know it wasn't Cissy because she takes great care to not let that happen; She likes everything perfect.

"Go!" I command.

He does so bowing to me- Merlin that feels good, somebody bowing to you.

**OoOoo**

11:45pm comes to quickly for my liking. This is when I decide it is now or never. Making my way down the stairs. I am hoping to be taken by the hand and dragged back, but I know that it is not going to happen. Oh, crap. I hope that Yaxley and McNair haven't gone outside for a smoke. Merlin that could really mess up my plans; yet There is a part of me praying that will happen, that I get delayed. I really want to turn around and go back to my room, but I know I can't. I can't bare to lose my sister and nephew.

I am reaching the front door, muttering the password that only the inner- circle know. I open it and suddenly the icy chill hits me.

"Where do you think you are going at this hour Mrs. Lestrange? because I know you do not smoke." The cold voice of the Dark Lord echoes behind me.

My heart starts pounding in fear.

**A/N: Hope you liked that chapter. Reviews would be appreciated. Also I would like to thank Jacalyn Hyde for letting me use one of her ideas in her fic, that I included in Bellatrix's thoughts. It was the part where Bellatrix said she deserved the divorce because of what she done with Rabastan and Rosier. Thank you so much hun x **

**Also I can't remember whether I sent the people who reviewed the last chap replys. So if I didn't thanks very much.**


	12. A Dose of Hurt and Gratefulness

**A Dose of Hurt and Gratefulness**

"Is this revenge? You have lost my favour, so you think you should leave? And what was plan then Bellatrix. Feed secrets to the Order perhaps or declare how willing you are to change? Then what was the next stage, Oh yes Azkaban and who would be stupid enough to save you then, because it would be certainly not me!" The disappointment and coldness in My Master's voice, hit me like knifes piercing my skin. It would have been better if he had shouted.

I am at his feet; tear tracks on my cheeks. More tears threatening to flow.

"No Master No! I thought I wanted out! I changed my mind I swear. Regret filled every inch of my body!" I shrieked.

"I saw the letter, You traitorous cow! Crucio" He shouts that sentence.

Hot blazing fire seems to be engulfing my body, getting hotter with each second. I can't hold back the scream and let it out. My Lord's eyes light up in excitement. After what seems like an eternity he takes it off me; I am lay panting at his feet.

"My Lord and My Master, Please have mercy, You are merciful, such a merciful lord." I whisper through desperation.

"Sweet talk, will not get you out of this one. Crucio." He screams.

Once again the fire of the pain engulfs me.

"Master! Please the pain is too much! I am sorry I really am." I sob.

His pitiless eyes bore into to me like a lion spotting its pray. My Master shakes his head.

"What has happened to my faithful Bellatrix? Willing to fight to the Death? Willing to accept all punishment without screaming and not pleading desperately?" He whispers this, like the serpent he is. Just about audible above the wind outside.

" I didn't want to do it. Look into my mind. See my doubts, my fears. See how much I love you." The last 3 words slip from my mouth like slipping on ice.

"Love." He whispers. He laughs. "How can you love a Dark Wizard, whose power is compared to yours nothing?"

I know this is a question I am not meant to answer, but cover the silence by kissing the hem of his robes.

"Bellatrix, In your mind I see what you have said. But you deserve every ounce of pain that I am going to cast upon you now!" He says firmly.

The distress of my body continues until daylight breaks, but during that time I feel my consciousness slipping. My masters words echoing vaguely in the distance. A few phrases I did catch were ' Faithful you once were' ' Azkaban changed you Bella' and ' Do that again and I will slaughter you without mercy."

**OoOoo**

I wake in a dungeon cell, in the depths off Riddle Manor. The hardness of the bed is not natural. And the single white sheet provides no warmth.

Pain courses through my veins as I sit up. Tears come thick and fast down my cheeks. I thought he forgave me my mind screamed! He puts me in a cell used for mudbloods!

The door bangs open, making me jump in shock. There he stands with his arrogant face, his hair coming down to his shoulders. His unshaven beard. In fact every part of Yaxley's body is dancing in excitement.

"Yaxley, I want to see the Dark Lord!" I yell at him.

"Tough luck Bwellakins. The great master, doesn't want to see the pathetic, stupid servant." He says with an air of reading a story to a 3 year old.

"Please Yaxley. I want to see him." I say.

Yaxley makes an impatient sigh and goes from the room. The door slamming as soon as he goes through it.

A few minutes pass. Regret bubbles up inside me. I don't even know why I agreed to do it, run away. Thank Merlin My Lord Voldemort didn't kill me. Tears start to flow with remorse, an emotion I have always felt when the Dark Lord punished me.

The door opens yet again, and I wipe my eyes quickly.

"What is with the tears?" He says.

"Master. Thank you for not killing me." I say.

"I have just realised something Bellatrix." The Dark Lord says after a few moments.

"What Master?" I say, actually quite confused.

"You only call me master when I have punished you and you are begging for mercy." He says.

"Automatic I guess." I reply quietly.

I gasp as pain shoots down my left arm. The Dark Lord is not even close to me, he is at the other side of the room.

"Don't be alarmed Bellatrix, It is simply your nephew. I think he has succeeded in fixing the Vanishing cabinet." He whispers.

"Vanish- " I begin, but My Lord hands me a letter. It explains that the Vanishing Cabinet is a pair and that there is one in Borgin and Burkes, then the other one is at Hogwarts. There is a connection between them, so if you enter the vanishing cabinet at Borgin and Burkes, you will come out at Hogwarts.

"Get out of here Bellatrix! Tonight and I want you there or else!" Threateningly he says.

The Dark Lord, would he kill Draco if he doesn't succeed? I wonder, as I walk up the stairs to the main part of the Manor.

**OoOoo**

**A/N: Reviews would be appreciated. Even if it is like a simple sentence. I want to know whether you are liking it.**


	13. The 2 Muggle Lovers

**A/N: A different POV. Next chap we will go back to Darling Bellatrix. lol**

**The 2 Muggle- Lovers**

**(Yaxley's POV)**

Bellatrix, Avery, Fenrir, Alecto, Amycus, Narcissa and I are in a nearby field close to the Riddle Manor. The wind is chilly, and with every step I take, my heart begins to beat in excitement. We are one step closer to be under the Dark Lord's rule, which doesn't accept filthy mudbloods.

The rain starts to pelt down like bullets and thunder rumbles throughout the land.

"Yaxley!" A voice shouts through the mist. I recognise it to be the Dark Lord's

"Yes My Lord. What is it you require?" I bellow.

He comes towards me.

"Apparate into Hogsmeade, while we enter the castle through Borgin and Burkes. Keep a look out for people from the ministry, or other Death Eaters, who may be willing to help. Send the Death Eaters into the castle via Borgin and Burkes; He will not complain , if he knows what is good for him. If Ministry members turn up, contact me in the usual manner and kill as many of them as you possibly can without mercy." He commands.

"Yes My Lord." I say with a bow.

"Do you understand what I ask of you Yaxley?" He asks threatening.

"Yes My Lord." I reply.

I disapparate immediately, coming out near The Three Broomsticks. It is empty. I conclude that Rosmerta has gone to bed or the bar has shut for the night. Concealing myself with an invisibility charm, I creep towards the nearby wall and sit on it.

A Few minutes pass and there is no sign of life, accept for a ginger cat skulking through the streets. I stifle a yawn. Hoping some excitement was going to happen soon. I am so bored standing here.

Then the Dark Mark appears in the sky; The green skull shining brightly in the moonlit sky. Thank Merlin they succeeded in getting into Hogwarts, hopefully the Malfoy boy does the deed. Then I can get out of the cold!

I hear somebody saying:

"Your safe Professor." I look around quickly. There is Harry Potter holding his head master. They both look weak and tired.

I press my mark on my left fore arm instantly. I try not to gasp as it stings my skin.

Oh Yes, The two muggle lovers Dumbledore and Potter are going to be dead before the dawn breaks.

**OoOoo**

**A/N: Short I know but please review. I need to know whether you are liking it.**


	14. A Mother, daughter and a boyfriend

**A Mother, Daughter and Boyfriend**

**(Bellatrix's POV)**

Carefully, I sneak out the room. Draco has already lit the hand of glory. We start to run. I hear somebody shout:

"Is it them? The Death Eaters?" It sounds like one of the children, possibly the one who dear Rodolophus cast Weasley a weak insanity charm on.

Draco leads us on to a brightly lit corridor.

"Yaxley has just informed me that Dumbledore and Potter is coming into the castle. They have just recently become aware of the mark in which Avery cast,they intend to fly up to the Astronomy Tower. So, I would like you Draco to go up there now to do your deed. I shall come with you. The rest of you. People of Hogwarts will now probably be aware of our presence by now, so all I can say is fight for me and for Merlin's Sake don't get caught." The Dark Lord says in a business like tone.

A chorus of "Yes My Lord." echoes throughout the corridor.

**OoOoo**

I see her pink hair, from a distance. She is already fighting Alecto Carrow. Curse after curse flows between them. I know what I will do, I will mess with dear Nymphadora's mind, before I kill her. She does deserve it after all. The killing may be slow and extremely torturous, to show her mother how angry I am still at her betrayal. She could have been a valuable Death Eater to the Dark Lord and her marrying that filthy mud-blood was such a waste of her looks and what she could achieve with the Dark Lord.

I stop behind Alecto- Go on Nymphadora notice me sweetie, let you tear your mind away from fighting Alecto and fight me instead-

She notices me, Her face filled with anger, yet you can see the aspect of fear lingering in her eyes.

"Why if it isn't Nymphadora." I say quietly.

You can almost see the terror vibrating of her.

"Aw! Is sweetie scared of big, bad, dark Auntie Bella." I say in my mock baby voice. I smile wickedly at her eyes widening in fear.

"Crucio." She shrieks.

I laugh in amusement at her pathetic attempt of using the Cruciatius curse on I.

I deflect it with a lazy flick of my wand.

"No, My dearie. Mean it." I say firmly.

She casts another Cruciatius curse in my direction. I block it again.

"Let me give you a lesson honey! Crucio." I scream.

I see her writhe under my spell, her face filled with agony. Her eyes are wide in shock. Tears stream down her face as I increase the power of the curse.

"NOOOOOOO!" I hear a man shout. I turn round, my wand still pointing at the Blood- Traitor's daughter lying on the ground. Remus Lupin stands there. His face in anger.

"You cow." He spits with venom. He draws out his wand and sends a stunning spell at me.

I deflect it with ease. He continues to throw insignificant curses at me, which can be deflected by an easy flick of my wand.

"Expelliarmus." He yells, getting desperate.

I deflect it of course.

He sends yet another worthless spell at me, which I deflect once more. Then I realise Nymphadora is in love with this man. Let her suffer like she deserves.

"Avada Kedavra." I shout, whilst pointing my wand at the half-breed's heart.

A look of shock crosses his face. He falls like a puppet master cutting the strings of one of his marionettes, dead before he hit the ground.

I cackle at my victory. A sob echoes from my left. Nymphadora is lying on the ground, tears flowing from her eyes. She lets out a scream of anguish and sorrow.

"Why Bellatrix?" She whispers through her pain.

"Your a daughter of blood-traitor darling." I reply viciously.

"Just because, my mother betrayed the pure blood line, doesn't mean you can take your anger out on me!" She screams in despair.

"She is right my _dear_ sister!" Someone shouts.

I whip round. The Blood- Traitor stands there.

"Andromeda." I hiss.

"Glad you remembered me." She says.

"It's hard not too! Your betrayal is not to be the forgotten." I say firmly, hoping she will draw back in fear.

She sends the Cruciatius curse at me, I dodge it, not even bothering to use my wand.

"How do you-" I begin surprised.

"Listen, sister. Both me and Narcissa heard you practising and muttering to yourself the curses that beast of a lord taught you, many a time." She says angrily.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT THE DARK LORD LIKE THAT, YOU MUDBLOOD LOVER!" I scream.

"Avada Kedavra" I shriek.

Then Andromeda Tonks falls to the ground. I smile in happiness. The betraying sister is alive no more.

"No!" Nymphadora screams. She sobs louder than ever.

Nymphadora crawls to her mothers side; She takes her mother's hand and presses her lips to it, then hugs her.

"Well done our Bella." Alecto congratulates me.

"Would you like to do the honour of taking dear Nymphadora from her misery?" I ask her.

"Most definitely." She replies.

Alecto raises her wand and whispers them to fateful words, which rip out the soul and Nymphadora Tonks is lying dead on the ground. Tear tracks etched upon her face. I see the last tear that she will weep, roll slowly down her face.

Seeing that makes me cackle in success, as the two people besides Harry Potter who I would like dead are now living no longer.

**OoOoo**

**A.N: Hopefully you are liking this fic, send us a review if you do, all reviews are appreciated good or constructive- Sarah x**


	15. The Events at The Tower

**The Events at the Tower**

Am I really a murderer? I try to convince myself that I am, though deep down I know I am not. Yet if Dumbledore is up here now. I will be expected to kill him, without thought. Can I actually do the deed? Dumbledore is a Muggle- Lover, but can I bring myself to murder him. In the end though I think I have to. The Dark Lord will murder me instead and Aunt Bellatrix. Actually will he murder Aunt Bellatrix after what I have heard the rumours about them being together in that way. Though he is a cruel, heartless twit and doesn't care about who he kills.

A cold hand drops upon my shoulder.

"I advise you young Malfoy. That you do not voice your feelings about me in your head or aloud, because if it be you fail tonight then I will show you what a cruel, heartless twit I can be." He whispers with menace.

I don't say anything, but my heart beats with fright. I will be dead tonight if I don't do the deed, but I can tell you I do not think I can bring myself to be a murderer.

We get to the Astronomy tower. Avery is stood there waiting for us. He smiles at me, as we ascend the staircase.

"Stop." The Dark Lord commands.

Wondering why he has asked us to stop, I look around to see the reason.

"Professor is anybody dead?" The voice of Harry Potter questions.

"No, it is a trick by Tom or his men." Dumbledore replies.

The three of us push open the door and it slams against the wall, bits of wood fly everywhere. Dumbledore is stood looking around, no fear in his face , as we walk proudly onto the battlement.

"Good Evening Dumbledore. Such a lovely night to die." The Dark Lord says.

"I do not believe, I will die tonight Tom." Dumbledore replies, no stuttering or terror in his voice, like most people would be when The Dark Lord mentions the word die in front of them.

The Dark Lord's fury at being addressed by his real name, seems to be cast around the battlement like a raging bull fighting a matador.

"Ever so confident aren't you Dumbledore! What makes you say you can defeat Lord Voldemort Heir of Salazar Slytherin?" The Dark Lord demands, his eyes alive with hatred.

Dumbledore doesn't say anything, but looks at me with pity, whilst Potter who is standing near him looks at me with disgust.

"Do it Draco! End his life, then afterwards I will end Potter's!" The Dark Lord screams.

Dumbledore takes out his wand and drops it onto the ground.

"Professor. What are you doing? Tell me? Voldemort, Is he under the Imperius curse?" Potter demands.

That was actually quite stupid the last question. I have to admit, If you looked at the Dark Lord's face then he was utterly bewildered like we are.

The Dark Lord composes himself, getting over the confusion of what Dumbledore has just done. He sends me a look saying: 'Do it now' I don't actually want to do it though. Dumbledore doesn't actually deserve to die. He is just fighting in what he believes in. I feel as if tears are going to stream down my face at the thought that I am going to kill an innocent man, now I think about it.

"I DON'T WANT TO DO IT!" I scream. Oh My Merlin, Did I just say that aloud? My heart seems to beat in so much fear, that it is going to leap out of my chest. This is definately my last time at Hogwarts. who knows what horror I will have to face in a couple of hours, when the battle is done, and by tomorrow morning I will probably be dead.

"AVERY DO IT, THEN COME BACK TO HEADQUARTERS!" The Dark Lord bellows, anger and menace in his voice is unmistakable and I am starting to shake, words cannot describe how petrified I am now.

I look at Dumbledore, hoping for a bit of pity, hoping for him to drag me away from this life, but will Dumbledore do such thing? I look at Potter, his eyes are looking at me with not the disgust, but with a look which basically reads you deserve it. I feel like shouting at him, telling him what I have been through, to make him understand what situation I am in.

A blinding flash of green light brings me out of my thoughts and I see Albus Dumbledore being thrown over the battlement like a rag doll.

Avery laughs in triumph. I feel Potter run past me screaming:

"Help! Dumbledore is dead!"

The Dark Lord grabs my arm, his nails digging into my skin, and he tells me to run for my life. I don't disobey his order and run as fast as I can through the Hogwarts, ignoring the shouts that follow in my wake.

Eventually, I get to the gates and the Dark Lord grabs my arm once more and drags me with him as he disapparates.

We get to the room, where people are usually punished; he throws me off him, like I am a piece of dirt that has got on his skin. I feel a searing in the back of my head and a sticky liquid trickling down my neck.

"YOU COWARD!" The Dark Lord screams.

I begin to shake in fear once more.

**OoOoo**

**A/N: Please can you review and tell me what you think of it. It doesn't have to be an essay, if you don't know what to say, just say a single word like good or bad and I do accept anonymous reviews. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far – Sarah x Love ya all x **


	16. The Worst Decision

**Warning: Do not read this chapter if you are depressed or feeling unhappy at the moment.**

**The Worst Decision**

"It's Over. The Dark Lord commands us all to go." I hear Avery bellow, through the many battles, which are taking place.

I quickly cast a quick Cruciatius curse, in my opponents direction, which happens to be a young Gryffindor girl.

Running through the crowded castle, through the students and teachers. I think about Draco, hoping that he has done it, It is unbearable to think what will happen to my family, if Draco has not done the deed.

I keep running, through the grounds, spells get cast at me, but they miss by inches.

"Stop the Lestrange bitch. She tortured my parents." Shouted a familiar voice.

I whip round and Neville Longbottom stands there, his eyes digging into me like knives, full of hate.

"What do you want little Longbottom?" I hiss.

He opens his mouth to speak, then closes it again.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION AND I EXPECT IT ANSWERED!" I shrieked, growing impatient.

"Bellatrix! We need to go." Amycus says, grabbing my arm.

"Sweetie, Get a move on or I will bite you!" Shouts Fenrir menacingly.

Annoyed at the lot of them, for making me go with them. I curse under my breath. Who were they to tell me to hurry up? The disloyal scum."Stupid Werewolf, Wouldn't even dare. Stupid, ugly doofus that Amycus is." I mutter darkly.

I continue walking and oh great it has started raining.

"YAXLEY MATE, C'MON WE HAVE TO GO!" Bellowed Avery.

"Will you quit shouting!" I demand. "I don't want to be in Azkaban, by tomorrow morning."

"Will you shut up?" Growls Fenrir.

"Don't tell me to shut up Fenrir Greyback!" I shout.

A pain is searing through my arm, I gasp. The others are gasping and rubbing their arms.

"Can we move now." Says Narcissa timidly.

I sigh and nod my head.

With a swift turn, we have disapparated into the darkness, whilst the Dark Mark is still glowing in the moonlit sky.

**OoOoo**

A scream pounds my ears, as I apparate directly into the meeting room (Well I say meeting room, more like the place where we get punished.) Draco is lying on the floor, in a pool of his own blood. His body writhing in pain and his eyes are shut. His hands are clenched up in a fist trying to fight the pain that is being put upon him. I look at Cissy and her eyes are brimming with tears. I want to comfort her, to tell her that Draco will be fine, but deep down I know that I will be lying to her.

Glancing at the Dark Lord, his face is filled with amusement, like the sadistic person he is. Oh my Merlin did I just think that? Do I really want to go through the pain that Draco is going through, because of thinking it? Draco is screaming even louder before, and the Dark Lord is enjoying it. It is like music to his ears.

Then suddenly two women are screaming Draco's name. Then in a heartbeat, one is on her knees begging the Dark Lord to stop the pain he places upon Draco. The other is in the arms of Alecto Carrow sobbing.

It takes a moment for me to realise that it is I, who is crying into Alecto's shoulder, and it is Narcissa on the floor begging the Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord's laughter echoes around the room.

"Ah, Narcissa. Do you want your son to be spared?" The Dark Lord asks, crouching down so he is on the same level as her.

"Yes My Lord." She gasps. "I beg of you."

He stands up.

Pulling me away from Alecto Carrow.

He asks

"Bellatrix, Would you like your nephew to be spared?"

"Yes, my lord please." I cry, sinking to my knees.

Draco makes a groan of pain from the distance.

"Mother, Aunt Bella." He whispers.

"We are here sweetheart." Narcissa says, she repeats it again and again, but in a quieter voice. I think she hopes it will give Draco some comfort.

The Dark Lord walks slowly to the back of the room sitting on the only armchair in the room.

"Draco failed tonight, as you can tell." He begins in a whisper that carries throughout the room. "Yes he did, he did." He repeats.

He pauses for a few seconds.

Taking a deep breath he says, "Two witches in this room, need to make a decision. They need to decide whether they want the boy who is lying on the ground several feet away to be spared, but if they want him spared, I will kill one of them. Or if they would rather survive and the boy will not be spared."

My heart beats in terror.

"M-my L-lord, Y-you w-w-ant Narcissa and I t-t-to m-make that d-d-decision." I stutter in fright.

"Yes I do Bellatrix! And before you ask I am not jesting with you." He says with an evil smirk.

I scream in terror, This life was not the life I wanted to lead. How can Narcissa and I decide Draco's fate?

**OoOoo**

**A/N: Please review and I am truly sorry if anybody feels upset by this. Reviews please, then I suggest you read Tonk's fic on my profile to lighten your mood. Lots of love xx**


	17. Goodbye

**Goodbye**

"So what is it to be my girls? One of you or your boy." He hisses from his armchair.

I crawl over to him, ever so dutifully; I kiss the hem of his robes.

"Please, Don't make us do this." I beg. "If this is about us fleeing, then I regret it, we both do. I love you like my own flesh. How can I make you happy?" Again I press my lips to the hem of his robes.

A sharp kick to the stomach sends me flying half- way across the room.

"YOU DISGUST ME! LOVE MAKES YOU WEAK!" He yells.

Gasps are echoed from the other Death Eaters who are watching the scene. I look to Alecto and she seems to be on the verge of tears. Yaxley and Avery are stood with amused looks on their faces.

"Glad this amuses you Yaxley. You heartless twat!" I shout to him, with as much hate as I can muster.

Draco crawls over to me, and puts a shaky arm round around my shoulders.

"Aunt Bellatrix. Don't get angry with him, He is not worth it." He mutters.

I put my arms around him, like Narcissa would. This boy means so much to me. It would pain me to be away from him, through death or even as pathetic as it sounds if I was going on holiday, though if I was going on holiday there would be an incredibly high chance that I would return.

"Bellatrix, Narcissa and Draco. Go to Malfoy Manor. You have to make the decision, if however you do not return to me by 2:00 am then I will be forced to torture you all in the most inventive ways possible, then I will decide to remove two of your number. Safe Journey. Goodbye." He whispers, in a forbidden tone, that sends chills down your spine.

I grab Draco and we disapparate immediately.

**OoOoo**

Draco is in my arms, crying silently. I rock him gently.

We are sat in the lounge of Malfoy Manor. Everything looks the same and smells the same. I thought it would be different, like all dark and forbidding, but it isn't. It is just the same. Warm and friendly- looking.

Narcissa comes with a tray with three glasses of wine on it.

Draco lets go of me and takes a glass, despite being under-aged, but the poor lad needs it.

The burning question I want to ask, but I cannot bring myself to utter it. Draco breaks the silence.

"Let me die! I will go." Draco mutters.

"NO! I WILL GO!" I scream.

Narcissa opens her mouth to protest.

"No. I should die. I deserve it, if I hadn't been stupid enough to become a Death Eater. Then none of this would of happened. I hated the way I was being treated by society, just because I was female. I wanted adventure in my life." I whisper, but there was more I wanted to say to them, but I couldn't utter it, through the sobs.

We all hug each other, looking for some comfort, but we want to be dragged away. To be saved, but that little thought will not happen.

Everybody thinks Bellatrix Lestrange is evil, sadistic woman, who cares for nobody, except her even more feared Master. I can tell you that Bellatrix Lestrange inside is just a woman, who is craving for acceptance from the dominant male world. Don't get me wrong I Bellatrix Lestrange liked my time with the Dark Lord well some of it anyway. He showed me power beyond my wildest dreams and strangely I thank him for it. He accepted me to be a Death Eater and embraced me into the cause. I remember him telling me I was not lower than the men. I was at the same level as them and I had a fiery personality, which he wanted me to use to my full potential.

I glance at the ticking clock, with every time it ticks it is closer to the ending of my life.

"I love you both." I whisper. As the clock shows 1:45.

Narcissa lets out another sob.

"Bellatrix! I don't want you to do this." She says. Tears flowing down her cheeks, it looked as if them tears were not going to end.

"We can't disobey him!" I shriek, as the tears flow still.

"When Aunt Bellatrix goes. We must flee to France." Draco whispers.

"You must go both of you. Lucius will know and when he is released he will come to find you." I say, trying to be brave to make Narcissa believe that I will be fine, but I am shaking all over and I cannot mistake the fear and terror that is pulsing through my veins.

We hug for the next 10minutes, clinging onto each other crying silently, dreading every ticking the clock makes.

Then Draco pulls away from us.

"Aunt Bellatrix, I think you must go." He mutters shakily.

He is right it is almost 1:55.

I pull Draco into a hug.

"I am sorry, I made you go through all this, but Snape will be dead he didn't keep you safe. Remember that I love you with all my heart despite what anybody says. You may have wound me up sometimes, especially when you put that stupid spider in my boot when you were young." He laughs shakily. "But listen to me sweetheart, you go and keep safe and make sure people know what I did. Make them know I wasn't the cruel sadistic cow all the time. I love you darling!" I say, and I hug him tight and kiss him on his head. I feel him crying silently and I know that he is hating when we have to break apart, just as much as I am. But after two short minutes we pull away from each other.

"I love you Bellatrix." Narcissa cries. She flings her arms round me.

"Cissy I love you too! Don't worry about me I will be fine." I reassure her. Though, will I be fine? I don't actually know.

"Remember Cissy. Go to France, as soon as I leave. Don't come here again. Leave Britain for good." I tell her.

All three of us hug again. Then I pull away, after I have kissed them both on the head.

"I must go Narcissa." I say eventually, blinking back tears.

"I love you, always remember that." These are my final words to the two people I adore most.

Then I go from the house and apparate, trying not to cry. I will not cry in front of the Dark Lord.

**OoOoo**

"Hello sweetheart." He greets me in a ice-cold voice. His eyes are filled with malice.

I don't say anything and just hold my head up high. Trying to make myself feel confident. I glance around the room, and the other Death Eater's are still stood there. Yaxley and Avery still with their smug looks on their faces.

A horror lurches in my stomach, as I see Greyback bearing his teeth at me. He looks as if he is going to pounce. His mouth seems to be watering, he licks his lips looking at my creeps over me, I am scared, so scared. I don't know why I do it. This man who stands before me has hurt me so much. He has used his power on me in the most horrible way possible. So why the hell am I on my knees, pleading with him to not let Greyback kill me.

He responds with a cold, heartless laugh.

"Oh Bellatrix Lestrange. I am going to kill you, not Fenrir. It won't hurt a bit gorgeous."

He looks down at my reaction, which is my eyes full of terror and my whole body shaking because I can not describe how petrified I am.

"I think you are wondering why I am calling you gorgeous because you are far from it." Laughter echoes around the room from Yaxley and Avery.

_The twats_ I think savagely.

"You lust after me Bellatrix. I can tell by the way you act with me, but it is no matter, no matter because I am about to kill you. Goodbye Bellatrix Lestrange." He whispers in that deadly voice.

Terror is tearing through my body, yet I welcome death like a friend. I cannot cope with this horrific man any more.

**OoOoo**

**A/N: Like it, hate it tell me please. Hugs to all that review xx**


	18. Death

**Death**

I wait for the flash of green light to come, but it doesn't.

"Not goodbye yet. I need to say something to you" The Dark Lord continues after a few seconds.

"My Lord?" I ask.

"There was a time, when you were faithful to me and you were so loyal. Azkaban changed you Bellatrix I can tell and I did not like it. First you thought that I would not punish you if your mind was not on serving me, then you thought you could shout at me in front of these Death Eaters." He indicated to the Death Eaters who were still standing there.

He paused surveying me, through them cold eyes, which show no mercy.

"You cared for little Draco so you made an unbreakable vow with Severus Snape. Yes do not think I do not know about that _darling_ ." He says with a voice, which sends shivers down your spine.

"Then you decide to run away." He hisses, the phrase 'run away' like it is a dirty word that nobody should speak of.

"My Lord. I regret it." I whisper.

"I have not finished little servant!" He shouts; I flinch at the sound.

"And tonight, You volunteer yourself to be killed. But I must ask Bellatrix, Did you really think that I Lord Voldemort would spare Bellatrix Lestrange, just because she was faithful? Was this a plan between you three traitors you thought I cared for you, so I would spare you? You are nothing to me, except a lying, disloyal servant. " He whispers in that forbidding deadly voice.

I pause not really knowing what to say.

"Now Bellatrix Lestrange, It is really now to make your final act of loyalty, by kissing the hem of my robes or hand whichever you prefer and then I will kill you with mercy." He whispers, looking at me with every ounce of hatred.

I kiss the hem of his robes, I want to die with mercy. This is the last thing that I will do, yet why am I acting so calmly? Is it shock?

I come to my knees again. Then I try to block out them two words that are going to rip my soul from my chest, but I can't and panic as I hear the wave of a wand.

"Avada Kedavra." I hear.

**OoOoo**

"Come with me dark one, follow me and you shall be safe in death. Follow and forget, follow and forget." A voice says, but I don't know who it is.

A black hooded figure appears in front of me. "I am death and you are dead." It says coldly. Then nothing...

**OoOoo**

**A/N: Sorry, I really am. But it is fanfiction and don't think I don't like Bellatrix's character because I do. If anybody wants me to I will do an alternate ending. But there is still one more chapter to go from Narcissa's POV. Reviews would be nice xx **

**I am sorry to all those who have reviewed constantly , but I will make up for it I promise xx**


	19. The News

**A/N: Last chapter of this fic. **

**The News. ****(Narcissa's POV)**

The house was beside the sea, it overlooked the waves, which sparkled in the sunlight. A faint crash of waves could be heard crashing against the cliffs in the distance.

It had been 2 months since my family had to make that decision about who should be killed. Bellatrix volunteered herself, as she was overwhelmed with guilt at what my son Draco had to go through when he killed the Hogwarts headmaster.

I suppose there is a part of me that wishes my sister Bellatrix had not be murdered by the You-Know-Who, but she must have been. This was a thought that sent me to sleep in the early days. the hoping that she is still alive, and that You-Know-Who had forbidden her to write to us. It is stupid I know, but that was the only way I could drift off into dreams. I dreamt of her most nights and I still do. I imagined her coming through the front door of our new home saying she has escaped from the dungeons in You-Know-Who's Manor and telling us some horrific tale.

I carry on cleaning the table after breakfast. This is what my day consists of cleaning, cleaning and more cleaning. It takes my mind off things. _Bellatrix, you are so brave._ I think. I keep on asking myself, How did he kill her? Torture? Humiliation? Yet at the same time I do not want to think about how that beast killed her.

"Hello Mother." Draco greets.

"What time are you meeting Jacob and Richard today?" I ask him. At least I think it is today, when him and a few lads living close by are going out.

"At about midday. Jacob is going to call for me first, then we are going to walk to call for Richard. Then we are going to have a fly on our brooms. After that meet up with the others and play Quidditch all afternoon." He says, sitting on a chair with his feet on the table.

"Feet off. I have just cleaned that." I scold.

"Sorry." He mutters.

"Is Emma Le Deoux going to be there?" I ask.

"Probably." He replies.

"What if she doesn't turn up?" I ask again.

"I don't love her Mum." Draco says loudly, trying to prove his point.

"Yes Dinky Drakey Poo, you do." I say as if I am talking to a five-year old.

" Don't ever, ever talk to me like that again." He says laughing.

Then we are both laughing, our face muscles aching. We have not had a good laugh for ages. Then with a pang I remember the last time I laughed was when I was with my sister and I stop abruptly. I remember what we were laughing about. It was about Yaxley and how he was about to call her a filthy- half blood, but changed it to a pure-pure blood. I heard the way he said it as well, but I can't really describe it. You had to be there to laugh. I smile at the thought.

An owl comes through the open window, sticking out it's left leg.

Draco goes to untie the newspaper from it and places a knut in the pouch.

"Mum! Look! You-Know-Who has gone Mum!" He declares.

"What?" I say surprised and I look at the newspaper.

Harry Potter's face smiling in triumph. I quickly open the paper.

It says that Harry Potter has killed You-Know-Who in a battle, which happened at Hogwarts last night.

Screaming in delight, I hug Draco in triumph.

"He deserves it mum!" Draco shouts joyfully.

"He most certainly did." I shout back laughing.

Then we are ecstatic throughout the day at the fact that this malicious man, who kills people just for fun and to get revenge has been defeated by a teenager. Despite the fact that the teenager might be a bit arrogant at times. The fall of the Dark Lord is what I have been praying for, ever since Lucius came home one night. His eyes were all bruised and he had cut his lip. I personally thought that he had been in a duel with someone, but I cannot to this day describe the fury that was pulsing through my veins.

I don't actually know, whether Lucius will be released. I cannot even remember the last time I wrote to him. He seems to have forgotten about his wife and son, who he used to cherish.

**OoOoo**

"_Aunt Bella, Mum wake up it is Aunt Bella" Draco shouts. _

_I am downstairs in a second literally. Her black hair is messy as it always is. She is telling Draco about how she escaped The Dark Lord's Manor. I run and hug her, and she just laughs like she used to. I feel her arms wrap round me, pulling me into a tight hug._

_Then the feeling is gone, and she is fading away, vanishing with every moment._

"Bellatrix! No Bellatrix stay, please stay!" I wake up screaming this and tears are falling down my cheeks onto the duvet.

"Bella." I whisper. The dreams are back again. It is all this thought of You-Know who.

I look up and a pale figure is stood there. It is like a ghost you see at Hogwarts. It comes closer to me and sits on the edge of my bed.

Then I recognise her black hair and her wide eyes. It is her. It is Bellatrix.

" Cissy, I love you darling, but I cannot return permanently because I have gone on. I have precious few moments left, but I want you to know that I didn't die painfully and I was killed by a simple killing curse. Remember that I will always love you and Draco also that I will be with you in spirit, though you will not be able to see me. The Dark Lord was sent straight down to hell, when he arrived last night. Don't panic though I am safe. Death has taken me under his wing and is looking after me, so I am fine.

I beg you to remember that I will always love you my sweet sister." Bellatrix says to me.

I feel her cold hands pull me into a hug. We pull apart after a few seconds.

"Remember me! I love you." She whispers to me.

And with that note, she vanished.

I will never forget Bellatrix, she was the best sister and friend rolled into one and I will let nobody tarnish my memories of her, because of the sacrifice she made for me and Draco. I adore her and will never forget all the happy times I shared with her, nor will Draco. We both love you Bellatrix!

**OoOoo**

**-The End-**

**A few people I would like to thank for their continued support throughout this fic and my others too.**

**Ariannah- Shadow: Hunni I know ya in real life and you are a really good mate. Thanks for the continued support you are giving me and you are an amazing writer yourself. Keep up the good work!**

**Jacalyn Hyde: Your reviews are so full of encouragement and sweetness and this inspires me to keep on writing. If it wasn't for you giving your support I would of not really updated this as much as I have been doing. Thanks so much and you are truly outstanding writer yourself.**

**David Fishwick: I love getting each of your reviews because I know that they are short and full of good comments. Again you are another good writer and your fic is doing fab by the way. I just hope people will notice it.**

**Also thanks to Joschmo666 too.**

**OoOoo**

**A/N: Reviews would be nice because this the last chapter of 'Disappointment', but there will be an alternate ending which I will upload soon. I promise. Love Sarah xx**


End file.
